2.4. Notional Parts of Speech: the Verb (2)
I. Oral Check-up on the Terms: adjuncts, valency, combinability, complement, supplement. II. Topics for Discussion: 1. Definition of the category of Aspect. Aspect opposition and the meaning of its members. 2. Different approaches to the category of aspect (aspect as (a) a semantic category, (b) a grammatical category blended with tense; © others) 3. Voice as a verbal category. Classification of verbs in reference to voice. The grammatical meaning of transitivity. The idea of syntactic valency. 4. Peculiarities of English Passive voice as compared with Russian. 5. Controversy concerning the system of English tenses. Future tense (future-in-the-past status, dependent and independent tenses) 6. Definition of the category of Tense. Tense opposition and the meaning of its members. 7. The nature of Perfect forms (Is it tense, aspect, or time relation category?) Opposition within this category and its realization in finite and non-finite forms. 8. The category of Mood. Number of Moods in English. Mood and modality. Modal verbs. 9. The problem of the number of the Subjunctive Moods, their forms and uses. III. Practical Assignments: 1) Test Questions 2.4. 2) Choose the correct form and name the type of the Mood: 1. But for your unpleasant remark, I ..... absolutely happy. would feel would be feeling would have felt 2. She started to sob and it looked as if her heart ..... . broke would break had broken 3. It hasn’t rained for at least two weeks. The flowers withered. If only it ..... every day! rains rained had rained 4. The bookstore is so far from my house. I wish it ..... within a walking distance. would be had been were 5. If Rita hadn’t immigrated to Canada, she ..... my next door neighbor. would still be should still be would have still been 6. I am afraid to lose my job; my boss picks on me all the time. What would you do if you ... in my shoes? were would be had been 7. I think my teacher would be upset if I ..... a day of class. miss would miss missed 8. If she ..... not so absent-minded, she wouldn’t have made this silly mistake. were had been would be 9. I had no idea the trip to the jungle would be so dangerous. If only someone ..... me! had warned would warn would have warned 10. If he ..... rich, he would buy a new car and would ask Kathy to go out with him. were had been is 11. Herald ..... us Christmas greetings if he knew our address in Glasgow. would send would have sent sent 12. If we hadn’t booked tickets in advance, we ..... good seats. wouldn’t have got wouldn’t get won’t get 13. I look ridiculous in this attire; I wish I ..... this pantsuit. didn’t buy hadn’t bought wouldn’t have bought 14. Jeremy suggested they ..... sightseeing on the very first day of their arrival in Tokyo. went should go could go 15. It’s advisable that she ..... her medicine with water but not with milk or juice. took would take